Las Piedras Rodando se Encuentran
by ishigo-chan
Summary: - Y así se acerca el final... Tai y Matt se preparan para su ceremonia de graduación de preparatoria, pero cierto inconveniente los hará introducirse a su pasado, a su presente y a lo que esperan del futuro.


_Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fic carece de historia, en su mayoría son diálogos entre Tai y Matt sobre su evolución a lo largo de algunos años.  
Quedan advertidos, disfruten la lectura y espero su opinión.

* * *

̶ ¿! Cómo se hace el nudo de esta cosa ¡?- Grita un chico desesperado frente al espejo del baño.

̶ ¡No lo sé!- contesta un rubio muchacho desde la sala de estar, quien se encuentra en la misma situación que su amigo.

Son Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida, quienes se encuentran en el departamento del primero, preparándose para su ceremonia de graduación muy al estilo occidental que se efectuará esa misma tarde en el auditorio de la escuela.

Ambos llevan traje de etiqueta, en gris y negro respectivamente. Bañados y peinados, casi listos si no fuera por el dichoso nudito de la corbata.

-Ya déjalo Matt, cuando llegue Kari le pedimos que nos ayude.

El aludido encoge los hombros.

-Supongo que no tenemos de otra.

Los dos muchachos toman asiento en la sala de estar del hogar Yagami, esperando por su salvación: Kari.

Era una sensación extraña la que los invadía, en un par de horas ya no serían más esos adolecentes relajados, si no, jóvenes adultos escribiendo su futuro.

-Y así se acerca el final….- suspira un Tai resignado.

No obtiene respuesta.

Entonces, ahí sentado junto a su mejor amigo comprende lo iguales y diferentes que son a la vez.

Son parte de una misma historia, compartiendo tiempo, espacio y ahora un mismo anhelo: triunfar.

¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría?

El Digimundo los había unido y ahora ni eso sería capaz de separarlos. Se había creado un lazo que aunque solía y sigue tensándose (y lo seguirá haciendo) por tantas discusiones y peleas, ese era un vínculo irrompible. Tantas experiencias juntas lo habían forjado.

Si, era verdad. Quizá el mundo digital era lo único a fin en ese par, cada uno veía la vida de una forma distinta, sus hobbies eran prácticamente opuestos… ¿Y eso qué?

Los niños elegidos se distinguían por ser completamente distintos.

Lo importante era que se complementaban, que hasta sus ridículas peleas serían bonitos recuerdos para contar a futuras generaciones.

Habían pasado ya siete años desde que su amistad se consolidara y pese a su eterna rivalidad era obvio el aprecio que ambos se tenían.

Los cambios desde entonces eran más que notables, empezando por la ahora corta melena de Tai y el carácter más relajado de Matt. La influencia uno en el otro.

Tai se levanta del sofá y se acerca al refrigerador. Saca dos latas de soda, le lanza una a su amigo, quien la atrapa fácilmente y bebe de la otra.

Matt deja la suya en la mesilla de centro, evidentemente sin intenciones de abrirla para que su traje se manche por la agitación de la lata.

-Hoy me burlaré en la cara de todos aquellos que no creyeron que terminaría la escuela preparatoria.

-Pues entonces deberías empezar conmigo.- bromea el invitado de la casa.

-¿Tan poca fe me tenías? ¡Qué sorpresa te habrás llevado entonces!

-No mayor a la que me llevé cuando dijiste que estudiarías leyes.- Ironiza Ishida.

-¡Vamos! No soy el único loco por aquí. ¿Cómo está eso que quieres ser astronauta? ¡Por Dios, Matt! ¿Qué edad tienes?- ríe descaradamente el portador del valor.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? Siempre se me han dado bien la física y las matemáticas.- se defiende.- ¡Pero tú! ¿No qué querías se seleccionado nacional?

-Está bien, debo admitir que fue algo drástico. Pero no te imagino tres meses en una nave espacial sin armónica, ni bajo, ni ningún otro instrumento musical. ¿No qué la música era tu vida?

-¡Y lo sigue siendo!- replica el rubio, luego rectifica.- bueno parte de ella.  
Creo que maduramos, porque nadie tomó el camino que imaginó. ¿O tú alguna vez pensaste en Sora estudiando diseño de modas? Yo no.

-Tienes razón.- acepta Yagami.- Y hablando de ella, ¿Cómo se comunicaran cuando te vayas a Norte América? La diferencia de horarios es mucha.

El semblante divertido de Matt cambia por completo, transformándose en uno serio y frío muy parecido al del Matt de once años.

-Terminaremos, Taichi.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿CÓMO?- pregunta Yagami gritando sorprendido.

-Las relaciones a larga distancia siempre son difíciles, es lo mejor.- contestó desilusionado.

-¡Si serás idiota Yamato! No entiendo para que te largues al otro lado del mundo si Japón es tan bueno en astronáutica que Estados Unidos.- regaña molesto Tai.

-¡Tranquilo! Ya lo hablé con ella, fue una decisión que tomamos entre los dos.- explica.- De hecho fue ella quien me convenció. Esa beca es una gran oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar. ¿Sabes cuántas puertas se me abrirán por estudiar y laborar en el extranjero? Ese es el primer gran salto para mi carrera.

Tai suspira rendido, Ishida tiene razón. Las oportunidades de trabajo son pocas y es necesario reunir méritos para obtenerlas desde ya.

Aunque el moreno reflexiona un poco mejor las palabras de su amigo.

-Espera… ¿Laborar?- pregunta intrigado.- ¿Qué no piensas volver o qué?

-¡Claro que pienso volver!- replica.- Es sólo que no sé cuánto tiempo me tome volver.  
Quiero ingresar a la NASA y eso tardará algunos años, no se lo comenté a Sora porque no quiero que se sienta atada a una relación que seguramente terminará en el fracaso.

¡PUM! Se escucha un ruido sordo, resultado del golpe que Yagami le dio a Ishida en la cabeza.

-¡Si serás idiota!- repite Taichi, pero esta vez divertido.- Después de todo lo que pasamos en la secundaria ¿La vas a dejar ir?- sorpresivamente el chico suelta tremenda carcajada.

Dicha acción más que molestar a Matt lo confunde, ¿Tai perdió la cabeza? ¿Por qué demonios se ríe? Sin embargo la risa es tan insistente que Matt termina por contagiarse, y así ambos amigos comienzan a recordar.

* * *

_La fecha en el calendario marcaba 14 de febrero del 2002. Y por la acera de la calle se observaban dos chicos y una chica y se dirigían a sus respectivas casas después de un largo y agotador día de estudio. Ese grupo de pubertos eran Tai, Matt y Sora, quienes, a partir de su aventura en el Digimundo se habían vuelto muy grandes amigos, claro que Tai y Sora siempre lo habían sido._

_Al llegar a una esquina sora habló:_

_-Bien muchachos, yo doy vuelta por aquí.- indicó, mientras apuntaba dicha esquina.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

_-¡Espera Sora!- la detuvo Tai.- Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar a tu casa._

_-Gracias Tai, pero no quiero ser una molestia.- se negó educadamente la joven.- además tu casa está mucho más cerca de la mía, no tiene sentido que camines más de la cuenta._

_-Insisto, Sora._

_Matt se mantenía al margen de la conversación, sin embargo una voz dentro de él le repetía una y otra vez: __**"No seas tonto. Ofrécete tú también a acompañarla, o acaso dejarás que Yagami gané terreno. ¡Reacciona!"**_

_El rubio muchacho sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de la mente esos incoherentes pensamientos. Sabía perfectamente, o eso creía, que Tai y sora se gustaban y su relación era algo en lo que él no se entrometería._

_Sin embargo su inconsciente lo hizo hablar:_

_-Si sora, déjanos acompañarte._

_Tai lo miró con recelo Sora simplemente suspiró:_

_-Está bien.- aceptó por fin.- Vamos._

_Continuaron con su camino y durante el trayecto hablaron sobre cosas triviales; la tarea, lo que harían esa tarde, lo genial que sería juntarse el sábado para ver "Haru en el reino de los gatos"*, entre muchos temas más._

_Al llegar al departamento Takenouchi, la dueña se despidió cordialmente de sus amigos y tras cerrar la puerta los chicos se quedaron en completo silencio._

_Tai aún observaba a Matt con recelo, este por su parte se sentía descubierto no sabía de qué pero era una sensación extraña._

_-Y bien Yamato.- reclamó Tai, el hecho que lo llamara con su nombre completo no podía significar nada bueno.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo eh?_

_El aludido lo miró confundido._

_-¡No me mires así! Seré idiota pero no ciego.- dijo molesto.- A ti te gusta Sora y no lo puedes negar.- afirmó._

_Matt abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido._

_-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_Tartamudeaba el acusado, por supuesto que todo eso eran alucinaciones de Tai. Sora era su amiga, su compañera, la única chica con la que se entendía._

_No. No estaba enamorado._

_-¡Por favor Matt!- continuó molesto Tai.- No te engañes ni trates de engañarme, es más que evidente lo que sientes.  
Y no, no estoy molesto porque te gusta Sora, me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho. ¿No se supone que somos amigos?- expresó decepcionado._

_Matt agachó la mirada, Tai tenía razón. Sora le gustaba, pero todo ese asunto de aceptar lo que un siente nunca había sido su fuerte._

_-Sabes que sería incapaz de meterme en su relación.- aseguró.- Sé que ambos se gustan, así que yo no tengo gran relevancia en eso._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- cuestionó el exlíder de los elegidos.- Sora es tan impredecible.  
Yo no estoy muy seguro si realmente ella siente algo más que amistad por alguno de los dos, pero al final de cuentas es sólo decisión de ella. Sin embargo, creo que ambos deberíamos luchar por lo que queremos. Será un juego limpio, no sé tal vez ninguno de los dos será el ganador._

_-Supongo que esto no afectará nuestra amistad, ¿Cierto?_

_-No, como dije será un juego limpio._

* * *

-Recuerdo que ese día nos regaló chocolates a los dos, era imposible saber a quién quería realmente.- reflexiona Matt.

-¡Lo sé! En marzo gaste todos mis ahorros en una caja de finos chocolates.- contesta nostálgico Tai.

-¿En serio?- pregunta escéptico su compañero.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué, que fue lo que le regalaste tú?

-Emm… ¿Yo?- tartamudea nervioso.-… una cajita con bombones.

Yagami lo mira extrañado

-¡Qué tacaño eres, Matt!- grita divertido.

-No es lo que piensas.- aclara el rubio.- Yo también quería regalarle a Sora algo bonito y costoso para el 14 de marzo, pero el idiota de Akira rompió uno de los amplificadores de la banda y tuvimos que comprar otro. Me quedé sin dinero y el viejo no quiso prestarme.- suspira resignado.

Tai una vez más suelta una enorme carcajada ante su amigo

-¿Sabes que es lo peor? ¡Aun así ella te eligió a ti!  
¡Diablos! ¿En qué estaría pensando Sora cuando decidió que tú eras mejor que yo?- bromea.

Y Matt siguiendo su juego de ironías le contesta:

-Tienes tanta razón.- expresa sarcástico.-Quiero decir, yo sólo soy guapo, inteligente, un prodigio en la música. Frío sí, pero eso les atrae a las chicas. Entonces ¿Por qué elegirme a mí, teniendo un partidazo como tú?

Y ahora es el ex-portador de la amistad quien ríe socarronamente.

-Ja-ja que gracioso.- obtiene como respuesta igualmente sarcástica.- Pero creo que llego mi revancha ¿No? Ahora que te vas a América, Sora necesitará de alguien que a atienda ¿Y quién mejor que yo?

La risa del otro joven se detuvo en seguida, miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido

-Cuidado Yagami, que todavía tengo un mes de vigencia como novio de Sora.- dichas palabras sonaron más como una amenaza que como una advertencia.-Supongo que tendré que hablar con Yuriko sobre tus planes con Sora.

-Era broma, por favor no lo hagas.- suplica.

-¡Vamos, Taichi! Quiero saber qué opina tu novia sobre lo que planeas hacer con Sora, en una de esas y se montan un trío.

Tai no puede adivinar si lo que dice Matt es juego o de lo contrario va en serio, así que opta por dejar hasta ahí el asunto de las bromas pesadas.

-Vale, ya entendí. No más bromas.

Y tras decir esas palabras, el celular del compañero de Agumon suena anunciando una llamada entrante.

-¿Hola?- contesta el moreno.- ¿Yuriko?... Si ya casi estoy listo…No, amor quedamos a las 7:00 pm apenas son las 6:20… Claro… Sí, yo también te amo…- susurra muy bajo para que su amigo no lo escuche. Pero no funciona, Matt está bastante atento con la charla.

En cuanto Tai cuelga, Ishida masculla:

-Mandilón.

El ofendido bufa:

-Al menos yo no le hago la tarea de matemáticas a mi novia.

-Es la de física, idiota. Además…

Cualquier cosa que haya querido decir el compañero de Gabumon, quedó interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

Ambos chicos se asoman al pasillo para averiguar quién está entrando al hogar Yagami y se encuentran con una esbelta señorita de unos 15 años, maquillada muy naturalmente y peinada con un crepé no muy alto, lo cual desentonaba con su vestuario sencillo de jeans y playera.

-¡HIKARI-CHAN!-gritan al unísono.

Por fin su salvación había llegado del salón de belleza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta aturdida por la efusividad de la bienvenida.

-Qué bueno que llegas.- contesta su consanguíneo.- Matt y yo necesitamos tu ayuda con el traje.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no terminan de arreglarse? Y luego dicen que nosotras somos las que nos tardamos en salir.

- No es nuestra culpa, es esta estúpida corbata que no sabemos cómo se pone.- responde Matt frustrado.

-¿Y qué les hiso pensar que yo sé hacer el nudo de esa cosa?- pregunta ingenua.- ¿Alguna vez me han visto con alguna?

Ambos muchachos quedan perplejos.

-¡¿No lo sabes?!

-No.- contesta la chica como si fuera obvio.- Iré a ponerme mi vestido. Será mejor que abriguen como se hace eso o ambos irán a su graduación sin corbata.

Entonces la joven se encierra en el cuarto que comparte son su hermano. Para ponerse su atuendo.

-¡Y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo!- dice Mat mientras jala y retuerce la corbata alrededor de su cuello.- confiando en que Kari si sabía hacer el estúpido nudo. ¡Qué idiotas!

Tai, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones del rubio no responde nada puesto que se siente como su amigo indico anteriormente. Como un idiota. ¿Cómo iba a saber que su hermana no sabía poner corbatas?

-Sabía que debía comprarme una de esas con gancho ¡Rayos!- sigue maldiciendo Matt.

Entonces, los chicos dan tregua a la batalla cuando Kari sale de la habitación y aparece en la sala.

-Wow.- expresa el varón Yagami.- Te ves preciosa Hikari.

Matt asiente dándole la razón a su amigo. La muchacha se sonroja ante el comentario y susurra un leve gracias.

Porta un vestido largo y azul que hace resaltar su bonito color de piel. En la parte del busto la pedrería lo hace más llamativo y el ajusto en la cintura hace más curvilínea su figura apenas en desarrollo. Para rematar las zapatillas que usa en un color plateado la hace ver más alta, como toda una dama.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-sugiere la dama Yagami.- Sora y Yuriko los deben estar esperando.

-Tienes razón hermana, ¿Pero qué pasará con la corbata?  
-con un poco de suerte quizá alguna de las chicas sepan cómo se ata esta cosa.- propone Matt.

Así que los tres dejan el departamento para dirigirse al hogar Takenouchi y después a la casa de Yuriko, la novia de Tai y finalmente a la tan esperada graduación.

* * *

El reloj marca la 1:45 de la mañana, un par de amigos con sus respectivas corbatas ya deshechas (al final el padre de Sora solucionó su problema, aunque la corbata de Matt estaba más apretada de la cuenta) se encuentran contemplado el cielo nocturno de Odaiba sentados en la acera de aquella calle.

Esperan a sus novias afuera del salón de fiestas donde recién se acaba de dar por concluida la fiesta de graduación de la Preparatoria Este de Odaiba.

-¿En verdad crees que es el final?- pregunta el chico alto y rubio, recordando las palabras dichas por su amigo hace algunas horas.

-No.- asegura sin pensar demasiado.

-¿Por qué? Tú mismo lo dijiste esta misma tarde.

-Sí, pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver. Después de todo, las piedras rodando se encuentran.- concluye con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora a quien nadie le importa: **_Este fue el primer fic que terminé de escribir, nunca quise publicarlo por que, como dije al principio pues no tiene nada de historia. Pero ¿Para que dejar el archivo abandonado en mi compu?  
__Además las relaciones entre los personajes de Digimon siempre han sido mi afición, y que mejores personajes que Tai y Matt (mis favoritos del anime). Adoro su relación rivailidad/amistad. Disfrute mucho escribiendo en algunas partes de un Tai maduro y un Matt histérico. La influencia de uno en el otro.  
Es todo, hasta la próxima.  
_

_*_Haru en el reino de los gatos es un película de animación japonesa. No la he visto, pero al teclear "peliculas 2002" fue la única animada y de japón que resulto. Por eso decidí ponerla  
Esta de más decir que el fic esta basado en la canción "Las piedras rodantes" de El Tri (rock mexicano) y que yo misma me sentía nostálgica por mi graduación.


End file.
